We're totally going to be okay
by Tiger Lily of the rain
Summary: A series of questions and answers in which there is a doubtful Georgia, an overconfident Kana and unorthodox logic which implies they're gonna make it. But being rivals in both trade and town...this relationship is bound to have it's little quirks. Georgia x Kana .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ah, hello everyone! As I promised in my earlier piece... Here is the Georgia x Kana fanfic. I was thinking about doing a nice li'l one shot but the idea of them discussing the ups and downs of their upcoming relationship was a touch too cute. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Harvest moon belongs to Natsume, of course.**

* * *

** We're totally going to be okay**

**1) For Pete's sake, we're from rival towns!**

-We'd be like star-crossed lovers or something.

**2)**** We've been enemies for how long?**

- I could take you to the mountaintop for dates. That's supposed to be like...no man's land or whatever.

**3) You've dated before, and it's weird to know that there was someone before me.**

-Dammit Georgia, it's always been _you_. And you need to believe me when I say I've never liked anyone the way I love you.

**4) I-I'm not...feminine** **enough...**

-Hey, I went for rancher-girl material. If I wanted a major girly girl I would've gone for that best friend of yours.

**5) We're both too busy with horses to have an actual relationship.**

- We could take care of them together, you know. Like a date! But with horses.

**6) I won't be able to do the things girls normally do...cooking, for one.  
**  
-We have Hiro.

**7) What exactly _is_ your relationship with** **Hiro!?**

- What? Oh Goddess, really? He's a **bro**. Not to mention him and Lillian are crushing on each other really bad.

**8) I can't stand spicy food, and you can't live without 'em.**

- We're balancing each other. Woah, this is going better than I thought.

**9) ...I'm not sure what papa would say...**

- I'm totally going to go have a talk with him right now.

**10) T-This doesn't mean that Hayate is better than Dakota!**

- I'm going to let that go as evidence that I'm serious about us being together.

**11) Um...I've..uh, never kissed anyone...**

- I can teach you. You know, they say practice makes perfect.

* * *

**I could not resist. If you have a question you think Georgia and Kana could ask each other, don't hesitate to leave it in a review! (I'm going to try and do 101 of these Q/A). Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: wow, this story got off with a flying start! Thank you LeRedHeadMercheant! And Karisma Jestler and Icefeather, too! Okay then, here's chapter two, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harvest Moon...;A;**

* * *

** We're totally going to be okay**

**11) You're much too casual!**

**_- I have a suit in my closet! Not so casual anymore, aye?_**

**12) You're horrible at being sweet, last time you got me _animal food!_**

**- That wasn't for you, that was for Dakota, Hayate likes her.**

**13) I stand correct then, you're horrible at being romantic.**

**_- ...Like you're any better, you're always yelling at me if I'm in your sight._**

**14) S-Shut up! I'm not some crazy dragon lady! Idiot!**

**_- Wow, do I really need to remind you of the time I scribbled on your wall and you came all the way down to Konohana to tear my ear off?_**

**15) *Sigh* Okay, okay, are our townspeople okay with this?**

**_- Well, I asked Mayor Ina and she said it's fine...but Doctor Ayame was there too and she threatened to kill me if I ever let something happened to you. That means she's okay with it too. Oh, and Lillian says she'll kill us both if we put this off any longer._**

**16) Y-you're so obsessed with your horses...will I be your first priority, or Hayate?**

**- Well...*gulp* We could ride into the sunset on her back!**

**17)This is ridiculous! Never has Bluebell and Konohana intercourted!**

**_-I dunno...Reina seems to like that Flower dude, we mightn't be the only ones, ya know?_**

**18) I expect gifts.**

**_- I'll have Sheng make us matching horse-shoe bracelets~_**

**19) I'm clumsy and I have a quick temper.**

**_- I'll catch you when you fall and I'll hug you when you're down._**

**20) You're too tall... I can't give you hugs or anything.**

**_- I'll just have to carry you then._**

**21) My accent...It's kinda strange , don'tcha think?**

**_-Strangely adorable, if that's what you mean._**

* * *

**I could not resist. If you have a question you think Georgia and Kana could ask each other, don't hesitate to leave it in a review! (I'm going to try and do 101 of these Q/A). Please leave a review!**


End file.
